High Council of Heroes
The Gods can't wage the Disney War by themselves. Sometimes they need advice, sometimes they need to delegate tasks, and sometimes they need resources available only to other kinds of beings. Hence, they've recruited an elite consortium of (mostly, at least) benevolent beings called The High Council of Heroes. Members *Zeus *The Blue Fairy *Jiminy Crickett *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *The Fairy Godmother * Merlin *Mama Odie *Yen Sid *King Triton *Grandmother Willow *Rafiki *Jack Skellington *Hercules *Phil *Mushu and the Ancestors *The Genie *Goliath *Yoda *Aslan *Absolem *Walt Disney *Stan Lee *George Lucas *Fasir *Phyllis *Glossaryck * Uatu the Watcher * Jim Henson * Eywa Politics Zeus is the current chairman of the Council, and the others have accepted this. In sharp contrast to the Inner Circle, the High Council members work well together, never scheme against each other, and only come into conflict when they disagree on tactics. Such conflict can get quite heated, but it almost never leads to animosity and is always settled by vote or the gods. Army In addition to all of this, the Gods also stock an army of heroes as well, amongst them being Mickey Mouse, Wreck It-Ralph, Mulan, Agent P, and hundreds of others. They may be nowhere near as many as the Friends's associates, but quality beats quantity. Like clients for the Friends, most agents have no idea of a larger war. DivisionsCategory:High Council The''' Wish Granters': a team of fairies who are assigned by the High Council to grant the wishes of most people who are either down on their luck or secure in positions of power. That way, they would prevent these people from turning to the Devils for their material gain. The '''Guardians': a group of High Council agents sent to guard places and locations from being invaded by the Devils. Some Guardians look after artefacts that are of great value to the Devils. Others are assigned to protect those important to the plans of the High Councils from harm. The Firm Land Brigades: These are the armies of the Land who are directly engaged with the forces of evil in battle. The Clear Sea Brigades: These armies of the ocean specialise in underwater combat and are also directly in battle with evil forces trying to claim the sea for themselves. The Swift Air Brigades: The armies of the sky combat the Devils from above and also specialise as scouts or seek-and-destroy type warriors. The Tech Unit is the division of the High Council that specializes in technological advancement. The members there make sure that science and technology are used for good and not for evil. The Dog Unit is comprised of, you guessed it, dogs. Dogs are man's best friend and are always loyal to their master, so there would be dogs that are willing to serve the High Council. The Dog Unit's roles are scouts, trackers and guards. The '''Advisers '''help heroes who know nothing about the council. They are the main force out on the edges of the Megaverse. AffiliatesCategory:Heroes These organizations, groups, schools and institutions have allied themselves with the High Council due to them sharing the same goals. List of Affiliates * Rescue Aid Society and The Rescue Rangers * The United Galactic Federation * The Resistance * The O.W.C.A * The Fireside Girls * The Yamanuchi School * The Dragon Council * The Mighty Ducks * Star Command * X Middle School Safety Patrol * Hollywood Police Toon Division * The Redemption Squad * Royal Prep * Monsters, Inc and Monsters University * Sunnyside Daycare * Ormen and the Dragon Council * The Tamers of Nonhuman Threats * The Dickens Detective Agency * The Rebel Alliance * The Galactic Republic * The Avengers * S.H.I.E.L.D. (including New S.H.I.E.L.D.) * Camp Half Blood * Global Justice * Land of Departure See also * The Royal Council- a royalty faction led by King Stefan * The Redemption Squade- * The Security Programs- a faction led by Kevin Flynn and TRON * The Defenders of the Wild- a faction led by both Simba and Tarzan * The Power of the Stars- Their non-Disney division. * The Court of Creators-